Abraham Tower
Commander Abraham Tower (アブラハム・タワー司令官, Aburahamu Tawā Shireikan), also known as The G.U.N. Commander, is an ally characers in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a human military leader and the G.U.N. federation's currently highest-ranking commander, as well one of the most respected, top-ranking officer of the G.U.N., and thus in charge of all operations against threats to the United Federation such as those posed by the Eggman Empire, the Black Arms, or Dark Gaia. He is also the direct superior of units like Team Dark and Spider Troupe. During his childhood, his family was aboard the Space Colony ARK, he befriended Maria Robotnik and witnessed the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. After the ARK was invaded by G.U.N., Commander Tower blamed Shadow for his family's death and carried a grudge against him for fifty years until he discovered the truth about Shadow and Gerald Robotnik, the latter of which he considered insane. He now leads G.U.N. in homage to Professor Gerald and even tried to make amends with Shadow. "I will avenge those whose blood has spilled!" :—Commander Abraham Tower. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Marc Thompson (English), Banjo Ginga (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Abraham Tower is an aging human male with a lined face, grey hair and mismatching eyes of green and brown. He has stern features and wears a green uniform adorned with a sash and ribbons of yellow, red and blue. * Hair Color: Grey * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Green (left), Brown (right) * Age: 50+ * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Abraham_tower_commander_by_nibroc_rock.png|Commander Abraham Tower in 3d version. Background Personality Commander Tower is described as having a "heart of stone", an unshakable resolve, complete confidence and an iron will. This is something of a misnomer, as he is in fact passionate, though it has mainly been shown through his want for vengeance at those he cared for being killed. During Shadow the Hedgehog he is determined and willing to sacrifice anything to stop Shadow and the Black Arms, but mainly the former. He is shown to be a gruff, stoic and almost an inconsiderate military man, as he without hesitation or worry deemed Shadow a disposable liability on the mission to destroy the New Black Comet (because of his connection to the Black Arms) despite Shadow having saved the world from the same threat. In spite of his cold demeanor and military upbringing, Commander Tower does have a soft side which he rarely ever shows, and a great sense of duty towards his people as he does not like sending soldiers to their deaths and refuses to risk millions of lives for the sake of one. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Commander Tower shows another side of personality, presumably due to the different situation. Here, he shows himself as a basic military leader, stoic, wanting to get straight to the mission, dealing only with facts and ordering civilians around like soldiers. He does seem to show appreciation for those who do good work and confidence in those with a good reputation. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Unnamed child * Unnamed Grandchild Rivals Enemies * Black Arms ** Black Doom Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Commander Tower grew up with his family on the Space Colony ARK, and was a good friend of Maria Robotnik. One day while playing with her, Tower saw Shadow being created by Black Doom and Gerald Robotnik. He was terrified at the sight of Shadow. His family and Maria were later killed in the GUN military's attack. He harbored a deep personal hatred towards Shadow the Hedgehog for this, blaming him for their deaths. Synopsis See also External links * Commander Abraham Tower Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Commander Tower appears to suffer from complete heterochromia as he has one green eye and one brown eye. * Confusingly, Commander Tower called Maria the only family he knew, but he later claimed that his family was also killed on the ARK. * His preferred weapon appears to be the Heckler & Koch USP Tactical, which appears to be a standard issue weapon used by GUN soldiers in Shadow the Hedgehog as a side arm. * Commander Tower and Shadow share a near identical history and as such, their initial personalities are quite alike: both are out for vengeance for losing what they had at any price. * Commander Tower bears a great resemblance Captain Keyes of the Halo series, particularly when his CGI model is compared to Keyes's Halo: Reach model. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N. Category:Sonic Universe Characters